Epicenter
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Twin Peaks to hunt down the Evil entity know as Bob. But will they fall victim to the Evil that binds the town. Also, they deal with the Blue Rose Agent team
1. Chapter 1

Epicenter

The Winchester brothers had been driving around for hours until Sam's insistence that they check the map of the area out. Dean pulled the Impala over and stepped out. His legs were stiff and it was good to get out of the car even for a little bit.

"Is Twin Peaks even on the map Sammy?" Dean asked as he attempted to look over Sam's shoulder to look.

"Damnit Dean," Sam was annoyed. They were both tired and looking for a good place to stay. "Just stand to the side," Sam was rapidly losing patience with his older brother. Dean may have been the older brother but he had the mentality of a kid brother. Sam looked around the trees. It all looked the same to him. It was impossible to find any landmark amongst the large fir trees.

Two black sedans roared past their poition. "Follow them, I guess," Dean said as he jumped into the Impala. It was easy to see that the black sedans belonged to the FBI. "Shit, they're in a damn hurry," Dean noted.

Dean floored the Impala to keep up with the sedans. They were almost going full pelt and they had a tough time keeping up with them. "I'm not getting anything on the net about it. Whatever's going on, it's pretty low-key," Sam explained. But this looked like it was something major.

"Anything on Twin Peaks we should know about?" Dean asked, not daring to turn his attention from the winding street at this speed. He made sure to keep the car a safe distance as to not draw unnecessary attention to themselves.

"Oh… The local Sheriff is Harry S Truman," Sam sighed. It's probably going to be on a power trip. "Here's something that's been going on for some time," Sam had checked the news clippings that were posted on the net. "There was a rape and murder of a girl by her father. Another girl escaped. A drug dealer was shot and was later murdered in the hospital. The father died in police custody. FBI special Agent Dale Cooper was wounded. He was accused of doing drugs. A drug suspect went catatonic. Another drug dealer and…" Sam was reluctant to continue.

"And what, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"And a woman known as Blackie at an over the border casino was found killed as well," he said carefully.

"Christ, Sammy," Dean stared wide eyed. "How long has this shit been going on?" He asked. "Why haven't we heard about this sooner?"

"This had only happened in the last four to five weeks," Sam answered as he closed the laptop. That was all he could find out at the moment.

"Seriously?" Dean shook his head. Twin peaks really didn't sound like it was going to be a quiet place to visit. It seemed like an Epicenter of evil. That was the best way to describe it and they hadn't even reached Twin Peaks yet.

* * *

_**TWIN PEAKS Sheriff Department**_

"You mean we're going to just waltz right into the sheriff department?" Sam was skeptical about this course of action. That was unusual since wherever hell hole they found themselves in… The lawmen were hardly ever welcoming.

"Yes," Dean responded. He understood his brother's trepidation about wandering in especially with the Feds hanging around. "Come on," Dean urged Sam to tag along as he approached the wooden building.

"Ok," Sam reluctantly followed.

They walked through the glass doors and entered into the department as if nothing was amiss. The voice of an older man could be heard shouting at the receptionist. "We have been called here by Sheriff Truman!" The old man said loudly.

"He is at the Great Northern Hotel in Agent Cooper's room," the receptionist said.

"Thanks Lucy," A younger man said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and the three agents left. "They're waiting at the Great Northern, Gordon!" He raised his voice to talk with the older man.

"Good idea, Albert, we should go check The Great Northern Hotel! They're probably waiting for us in Coop's room," Gordon said as they went to leave the building.

"Watch it," Albert said in an annoyed tone as he brushed past Dean. "Two-bit locals, I'm sure they take lessons on how to get in the way," Albert said to him.

Dean laughed goofily. "Yeah, we sure do," he commented to try and get up the Agent's nose.

"Listen here. I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't care," Albert removed his sunglasses. "But you best stay out of our way since we have very important work to do," Albert continued on.

"Yeah sir," Dean said as the others left the building.

"Way to blend in Dean," Sam said with annoyance. He couldn't believe that his brother would set out to antagonize an FBI agent.

"Well he believes I'm a local," Dean smirked as he approached Lucy the receptionist. He read the receptionist's badge. "Hey Lucy Moran," Dean greeted with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she put the phone down again. It had been running off the hook since they arrived. "Is this important?" She asked in as much of a friendly tone as she could muster.

"Dean Smith," Dean extended his hand so she could shake it. "We're part of Albert's team," he said.

"Oh, he acted like he didn't know you," She replied.

"Really?" Sam said. "I didn't expect anything more different from Albert. You know what he's like," Sam extended his hand as well. "I'm Agent Wesson," Sam smiled to her. "We're here to offer you any help we can," it was easy to slide in.

"You don't look like FBI agents," Lucy stood up and looked the two people standing in front of her carefully. They weren't dressed like the others. The short one wore and old green jacket while the tall wore a relatively new black jacket. They were too casual. "Are you sure you two are FBI agents?" She asked.

Dean lowered his head and laughed. "We're sure. These are our casual clothes. We're going to get something to eat, check into the Great Northern and get changed there," Sam answered for Dean. "Can you recommend a good place to eat? It's been a long journey," Sam enquired.

"Oh yeah. The Double R Diner," Lucy answered. "It's run by Norma Jennings. A real nice lady," she continued.

"Thanks," Sam smiled at her again. "We'll get some food, check in and then come here and see how we can help," he explained to her.

"Please don't take too long," Lucy said as the two left the building.

"Well that was easy," Dean said as he stood next to the car.

"Too easy. It's obvious that something's going on here at the moment Dean and when the dust clears we best be careful," Sam was the voice of caution. Someone had to be out of the two brothers and that one wasn't going to be Dean.

"Shut up and get in the car," Dean said lightheartedly. "I'm hungry," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epicenter**

_**The Double R Diner**_

"Why the hell do I feel like I'm in Sicily, Alaska?" Dean asked as they took the two spare seats at the counter. From what he'd seen of Twin Peaks, it so reminded him of the old TV series Northern Exposure. It was backwards and had a quirky feel to it. "How's the pie here?" Dean smiled at the woman standing on the other side of the counter.

The tall blonde haired woman smiled back but looked to be in a flutter. "They say that our pie is to die for," she said.

Dean's smile faltered. "To die for?" He asked to make sure he heard her right.

"I don't think she means it literally, Dean," Sam placed the laptop on the counter. "She probably just means the pie is great," he again played the voice of reason.

"Well everyone comments positively on our apple pie," Norma said. "You should try it especially since you're new in town," she said.

"Sounds great," Sam replied. "You're the only one here?" He had noted how busy the diner looked. Just about all the booths were full and there was only one waitress. Sam immediately regretted the intrusive question.

"It's alright. Things have just been hectic and all especially the beauty pageant fiasco," Norma tried to hide how she was feeling. Strangers didn't need to know what was going on. "Hank!" Norma called out.

"Yes?" A man's voice came from the kitchen.

"Can you get four slices of our Apple pie special?" She was thankful to have the help in the kitchen even if it was from her husband.

"Coming right up Norma," he studied the two strangers that were sitting at the chair talking. The last time a stranger waltzed into town, Twin Peaks went to hell.

"A beauty pageant?" Dean's eyes lit up. By the sound of it, it was over. "What happened at the beauty pageant?" He asked. There was something going on.

"Oh yeah. My sister was hospitalized after being kidnapped by a madman," Norma stood silent for awhile. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you that," she continued. "Hey, have a coffee on the house," she offered.

"Thank you," Dean smiled again and placed his hand on hers for comfort. "We're here to help actually," he said to her. "We have a relatively good idea what's going on here," Dean sounded convincing.

"You're here because of Agent Cooper?" She asked. Sam noticed how quickly Norma removed the hand when Hank placed the plates of apple pie in front of Sam and Dean.

"There you go boys. Enjoy," Hank was about to say something else until he had to answer the ringing telephone.

"Ah, yeah," Sam responded to Norma's original question. "We're Agents Smith and Wesson," he told her.

"Oh," Norma wiped the hair away from her eyes.

"Norma," Sam and Dean turned their stools around to see who'd just walked through the front door. The young brunette walked around to Norma and hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear that Annie's in the hospital but at least she's alive," the young girl began openly crying.

"Hey I thought I had two pieces of pie," Sam looked at his plate and only saw a half eaten piece of pie sitting there. "Dean, did you take my other piece of pie," Sam felt annoyed that his brother would do that.

"No, Sammy," Dean answered. "Now would I go and do that," he added trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk.

"You didn't have to come in today Shelly," Norma knew that with Shelly's husband going missing and all the hell that broke loose at the pageant she was still shaken up. "But I'm glad to have you here," Norma assured her.

"You ok, Shelly?" Hank patted her on the back. "I have to go, Norma," he said slowly. "That was Harry Truman on the phone. He wants me to see him right away," he explained to her with a cocky smile.

"Hank?" Norma sounded annoyed. "You haven't been getting into trouble again have you?" She asked.

"No," Hank wiped his hands on his apron and ran them through his wavy hair. "He wants to meet me for other business at the Great Northern. I'll be back as soon as I can," Hank explained as easy as he could before quickly exiting.

"Excuse me, Norma," Dean interrupted their talking. "Can you tell us the quickest way to get to the Great Northern Hotel?" He asked. There was something going on there and he figured that they better get there fast.

"You haven't even finished your pie," Sam said. The fact he was hungry too wasn't helping him think straight.

"You're right," Dean answered as he began shoving the last piece into his mouth with his fingers and began chewing frantically.

Shelly stared on in amazement as Dean continued to shovel food into his mouth. Norma handed him a napkin with hastily written directions on it. "Thank you," Sam said as the brothers reached into their pockets and laid some money on the counter to pay for their meals. "Come on Dean," Sam was quite embarrassed that Dean had now stuffed his face and it seemed that his cheeks had expanded to make room for the mouthful of food.

Dean said something that not even his brother could make out. Sam shook his head and waited for his brother to get to the car first.

* * *

**GREAT NORTHERN HOTEL**

Sam and Dean packed the large case with whatever they might need. They knew that whatever was happening had something to do with the meeting of officials at the place. "So what does Dad's book say about Twin Peaks?" Dean knew that Sam had been doing a lot of reading on the way and also just before they arrived.

"Dad wrote a lot about an evil grey haired spirit that comes from deep within the woods," Sam explained as they walked into the hotel. "It says that it enters people when they're at their most vulnerable. But when it's time to leave it, the spirit will kill it's host," he said.

"So, easy… We find it's current host, stop it, kill it and send it back to hell and be out of here in time for supper," Dean said as they began checking in for a room. It was the only way they could get a good look around.

"Look, I don't care," A short young man said as he removed his glasses. "My brother Benjamin's lying in the hospital and that puts ME in charge. I want that rowdy group of people out of the hotel in one hour. Guests are beginning to complain and the Great Northern does not like complaints," the man eagerly spoke loudly.

"Yes Sir, Jerry," a lady answered.

"Good," Jerry smiled as he put his glasses back on. "This town is really starting to depress me," he said as he walked past. "Hey, you two… Welcome to The Great Northern Hotel… Enjoy your stay," Jerry said without turning back around and continued muttering something to him self.

"I'll take your cases," An old man who slightly slouched when walking shuffled over. "I'll take your cases," he told them again.

"No thanks," Sam and Dean said as they tightened their grip on the large cases.

"No. It's my job, boys," the old man said. "It'll be my pleasure to take them up," The old man moved forward again.

"No," Dean said as he rapidly lost patience.

"Oh it's my job and pleasure," the old man wasn't taking no for an answer. This was starting to drive an impatient Dean up the wall. "It's my pleasure," the man continued.

"Seriously, Dude if you say pleasure one more time… I'm going to kick your ass," he said loudly.

The older man's jaw dropped. He'd never heard a person talk to him like that before. "Dean," Sam was exasperated at Dean's rudeness. "Look, you can take our cases to our rooms but you're not allowed to open them. If you open them we'll know and there'll be consequences," Sam warned.

"Yes Sir," the old man responded cheerfully.

"Shit," Dean said as the old man started shuffling away. "The hunt will be over before he gets the cases to our room," he shook his head.

"Don't be such a jerk to everyone Dean," Sam shook his head. If Dean kept this act up, they'd more than likely be run out of town.

"I'll stop if you stop being everyone's bitch," Dean retorted with the automatic response to being called a jerk. This earned him a slap to the arm. As soon as Sam turned around to walk towards the elevator he felt the pain of a slap to the back of the head.

* * *

_**Room: 325**_

Sam looked through the book and used the laptop to look up some things. He was pleasantly surprised that he still had connection out here. "What else do you have, Sammy?" Dean asked as he checked his watch to see how long it was taking the old porter to get their suitcases up here.

"None of this is making any sense," Sam shook his head as he tried to make heads and tails of the labyrinth of a town. "There's several references to a Society called the Bookhouse Boys," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like your kind of club Sam," Dean checked the hallway. There was nobody in sight. Their cases were nowhere to be seen. Dean sat on the bed. "You think there's a problem with our cases?" Dean asked as he studied the door.

He was startled by a knock at the door. "Jesus Christ," Dean jumped to his feet and opened the door.

"Here are your cases boys?" The old man said. "All safe and sound… I didn't even try and open them," he made sure to add.

"Give him a tip Dean," Sam said.

Dean reached out and reluctantly handed the lowest bill he had to the man. "There you go, now go away," he said and tried to close the door.

"Thank you, thank you kindly. You want some milk?" The old man asked. "Everybody starts off with really cold milk but as time goes by they get warm milk," he continued on.

"No, we don't want milk," Dean shut the door and rubbed his face. "Dude, that guy is fucking weird," Dean put both of the cases on his bed and pressed open the locks. In the hidden compartment of the cases there were their hunting kits. He pocketed the container of salt and the book and stuck his weapon containing rock salt in his jacket. He threw the spare one in Sam's direction. "Anything else about the spirit?" Dean asked. "Anything else we should know?"

"I think we should look further into this secret society," Sam said.

"We can do that after the hunt," Dean rolled over the bed and picked up the phone. "I'd like to order room service please," he said and smiled at the look Sam gave him. "Me, I'm Agent Cooper… Room 350? Yeah, that's right," Dean said. "Oh actually I want to order two large meat pizzas and can you give them to Albert please. Thank you," Dean smirked at Sam. "What?" He asked.

"I really don't think that guy is someone you ought to be messing with," Sam said to him. Albert looked like a guy who wasn't afraid to play rough. Dean seemed to really enjoy playing the antagonist.

"Hey, I like it rough," Dean joked as they headed out the door. It wasn't long until they were heading towards room 350. They were hoping they were prepared for anything that might eventuate.

* * *

A/N: Hope this is still going alright. Next chapter, they visit Cooper and get their first taste of the Bookhouse Boys


	3. Chapter 3

**EPICENTER 3**

Sam watched Dean approach the female waiting outside the door to the room. She looked impatiently around and occasionally filed her nails. Sam wondered if Dean's charm with the ladies would get the agent to let them through. They talked intently before his big brother returned with such a stunned look on his face.

"What she say Dean?" Sam asked. He wondered what the woman could possibly have said to Dean to get this kind of reaction.

Dean turned to face the younger brother. He was almost like a statue. "Nothing! She said nothing at all," Dean lied. It was obvious. "Getting in there's going to be a lot harder than I thought," he added.

"Your manly charms failed you?" Sam smiled at his brother's reactions.

"She's not my type… She's your type Sammy," Dean smiled back.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and brushed past against Dean to approach the female agent who had been watching on with full curiosity. "I'm Sam," he reached his hand out for the woman to take it.

"Agent Denise Bryson," she had a husky voice. It was now obvious what had caused such a reaction in Dean. This woman was a guy. A transvestite.

"We need to get in there and speak to the sheriff," Sam said as nicely as he could.

Denise continued to concentrate on filing her nails so she didn't look towards Sam. "It's not going to happen sugar," Denise told him with a good amount of authority.

Sam huffed impatiently. This was not getting them anywhere. "Dude, Dudette or whatever you want to be called," Dean had managed to stop himself from snickering.

"Denise," Denise said simply.

"Look, Denise," Dean said softly. "I understand you're looking after your agent. But we really need to speak with you lot," he waited for a response but received none. It was time to take the direct approach. "We know something weird is going on around here. We can help."

The man/woman thought for a moment as she stopped doing his/her nails. "I don't know who you two are but we're very well equipped to deal with these types of things," Denise responded.

"Well we're the Winchesters," Dean said. "And Dude, we do this kind of shit everyday," he was rapidly losing patience with the transvestite.

Sam used one arm to push Dean back a little. "It's just we really want to help," Sam clamped his hand around Dean's mouth to keep him from talking any further. "Ow!" Sam pulled his hand away and shook it. "You bit me you jerk!" Sam checked to see if his hand was bleeding.

"Well don't cover my mouth with your big smelly hand Bitch!" Dean retorted.

Sam gave him a look. "Pizza?" The old man asked as he approached the room with his slow shuffle.

Denise looked at him quizzically. "Nobody ordered Pizza," Denise told him.

"But I was told to bring the pizza to this room… Albert wanted pizza," he began to say. As soon as Denise left her post to talk the old man out of trying to palm the pizza off to them, Sam and Dean entered the room and locked the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Sheriff Truman spoke out… Surprised by the intrusion of the two strangers.

"Settle down Dude," Dean said to the pissed-off sheriff. Sam took a quick look around the room. There was the man from the diner, Hank, Gordon, an Indian deputy and Albert as well as someone who looked fresh out of a mechanic garage. "Right," Dean said to them as he looked to the agent who was restrained to the bed. He leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear. "They think the restraints are holding him," he said just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who are you people?" Truman asked. "Get 'em out of here," he ordered.

"Wait, wait. Whoa wait a minute will you?" Dean protested as he shoved one of them backwards and straightened his jacket. "Hands off the jacket. We're here to help," he told them. "Is that Agent Cooper?" He asked.

"Shut up and tell me who you are," Albert piped up.

"Shut up AND tell you who we are?" Dean asked with a stunned look. "How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"You know what he meant Dean," Sam still wanted to play peacemaker. "Look here, we're Sam and Dean Winchester," he introduced themselves.

"Yeah, I guess you can say we're experts on this kind of thing," Dean smiled at them. They were more than experts on the paranormal. "We can rid this town of this demon," he told them while making sure to keep his eyes on the local people.

There was a moment of silence as the sudden announcement began to sink in. Truman, Hawk (The Indian deputy), Hank and Ed(the Mechanic) looked at each other and then at the Agent strapped to the bed then at the FBI agents until all eyes were on the Winchester Brothers.

A realization came to Sam. These weren't just the locals. "Alright…" He said as Dean turned his eyes on the taller brother as well. "The Bookhouse Boys," Sam answered the questioning look.

"Those are the secret members?" Dean snickered.

Hank fisted his jacket. For a man that worked in the kitchen he sure acted tough. Dean found himself up against the wall and Sam just rolled his eyes. "I would tread carefully if I was you," everything about him radiated a threat.

"Back off," Dean responded. "Do you realize that that demon inside, that that spirit could easily break free and do even more damage?" He asked. "Those restraints will be torn like paper and all you care about is flexing your muscle," he argued. Usually, people who felt the need to flex their muscles were the weakest. "Or you could let us do our job and end this."

There was a pause once Hank let go. The Bookhouse Boys physically backed down. "Get the salt out Sammy," Dean said and he watched the others watch Sam make a circle of salt around the bed.

"What's that suppose to do?" Albert asked.

"It traps it there," Dean said as he pointed to Agent Cooper. "After that, we'll be able to exorcise the spirit so that it manifests itself into the physical realm and then we kill it and Bob's your uncle," Dean smirked at the joke as he explained to them quickly and as basically as he could. He began thumbing through his father's book.

"I don't like this," Hawk commented. His native instincts were screaming at him. To him, the whole thing was sounding too easy for comfort. "So will he be alright afterwards?" He asked the million dollar question.

Dean licked his lips before answering. "I'm not going to lie to you… Not about this. The chance of survival is slim," he thought it best to go the direct answer. It didn't have the desired effect and found himself up against the wall a second time. This time the sheriff had him pinned.

"Cooper WILL survive this or your ass will be grass… You got that?" Truman shouted into Dean's face. It was left to the others to drag him off.

"Hey," Sam called out to get everyone's attention. "I'm going to loosen the restraints now," he told everybody. It was to warn them so that everybody knew to keep back. The restraints were useless but removing them will eliminate the game that this BOB was playing with everyone. Sam quickly jumped out of the protected circle. The others looked on as if they thought he was going to spontaneously combust or something as ghastly.

The FBI laughed as he crawled to the foot of the bed, his smile showed the evil that had taken over Agent Dale Cooper's body. Slowly, he stood on the floorboards but stopped before his feet reached the salty circle. The eyes searched through the room until they locked onto the Winchester boys.

"Oh… Sammy," a dark voice escaped Cooper's lips. "Dean... Winchester," it laughed evilly and it echoed through the room. "We heard about you… We know all about you two," this revelation made all the eyes lock on Sam and Dean… Again.

"Really," Dean licked his lips as he silently challenged BOB to elaborate. The spirit wasn't going to intimidate him. Not while the spirit was trapped anyway.

"Yes…" Bob said as he stared . "Do you want to pass a message to your mother? Or Sammy boy… Jessica sends her regards… She hopes to see you real soon," Bob's maniacal laugh pierced them.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean stated as he reached into his jacket. "I'm going to end this right now," Dean told them as he raised the pistol. "To hell with saving shit," Dean said.

It wasn't often that Sam fully agreed with his older brother. But bringing Jessica into the fray was enough to send him wild. "Go for it," unfortunately everybody pushed them out the door. "Just don't break the salt circle," Sam said as he and Dean was tossed against the wall.

"Damnit," Dean cursed as he straightened his jacket. "Come on," he tried to get past the transvestite guarding the door but he/she was having none of it. Denise was even more vigilant than before. "Let's get back to our room," Dean needed to rethink a strategy.

* * *

_**WINCHESTER'S HOTEL ROOM!**_

As soon as they sat down on their beds there was a knock on that door. "If it's that transvestite I swear I'll throw it out the window," Dean shook his head as Sam answered the door.

"I got you some milk," the old man shuffled his way into the room and Dean let out a growl as he flopped onto the bed. "It's really warming up now," he put the milk on the dressing room table.

"Shouldn't you bring a second glass?" Sam asked.

"You two only need one milk between you," the old man answered. "You know… I heard about you," The old man told them before leaving the hotel room. Sam sighed as he closed the door behind him and sat back down.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then the glass. "You have it Sammy," Dean told him. "I'm going to get some beer," he said as he got off the bed. Dean checked his reflection as he passed the mirror. "I'll get the beer and then we come up with a plan to kill that son of a bitch demon," Dean explained before he left.

Sam wiped the milk moustache that had formed on his upper lip and before he knew it… All the travelling and the long day was beginning to take its toll. With all that was going through his mind it was surprising that his body fell into sleep so easily.

* * *

Next chapter preview: Sam dreams… Twin Peaks Style and Dean receives a clue in the most unusual way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epicenter 4**

His eyes slowly blinked open. It was impossible to remember falling asleep or even waking up really. Sam's head turned to the left and right. The color red filled his vision and he suddenly realized the coldness of the floor. The colors of black, white and red hit hard. Red curtains, white floor with black arrow-like patterns. "What?" Sam asked himself. "Where am I?" He tried to figure out if he had somehow been drugged and kidnapped. He rolled the tongue around his mouth. There was no aftertaste that he could detect.

"Are you going to lie on the floor… All… day?" The dwarf sitting on the chair smiled at him goofily. The dwarf's words came out slow and forced. At times it was hard to understand.

"Umm, no?" Sam still felt confused, disorientated. The dwarf pointed patted on the couch and pointed to the other chair. "Over there?" Sam thought for a moment before sitting down. Red, black and white there was a joke in there somewhere.

The dwarf watched Sam sit down carefully. "You… are tall," The dwarf said. "He is tall… er," he pointed to a spot in front of him.

Sam's eyes looked at the slightly balding man in front of him. The giant's head almost hit the curtained roof. Sam couldn't help but stare with his mouth agape. It's size was amazing. "Who are you?" Sam eventually asked.

"Shhhh," The dwarf held his fingers to his own lips. The shush was drawn out. "He has… many… things to say," the dwarf told Sam. Sam nodded to the dwarf and waited for the Giant to say something.

"You have seen me three times but not like this," The Giant spoke in a loud distinct voice. "You have seen me before have you not?" The Giant indicated for Sam to speak.

"I haven't seen you before," Sam said. His eyes looked around in thought until the unusual pieces fit together. "You are the old man at the hotel," the Winchesters had seen him before. "But why?" Sam asked. "And what is it with you and milk?"

"Milk is the trail you are following. This form is scary. It's easier to observe in the other, is it not?" The giant asked. Sam nodded in response. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. "If I tell you three things and these three things happen… Then will you take notice?" The giant asked him.

"Yes," Sam answered. He wasn't sure about agreeing to something before he heard it.

"Good," The Giant responded. "First… A clue will be sent to Dean by airmail from an unlikely source that may make sense. Second… Every place has a backdoor and lastly… A parlay between you and the organization afterwards will always improve interaction," The Giant concluded.

Sam mulled this over for awhile. "I understand," he wasn't sure if he totally understood everything. He had experienced enough things to know that sooner or later things should click into place. Sam blinked and when he opened his eyes the giant was gone. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. How could that happen? Logically it was an impossibility.

"Anot…ther piece… of advice," The dwarf told him and waited for Sam to look at him. "There… is… a… knock at the… door. Enter," he said and waited.

The curtains in the far corner came apart and Sam was shocked to seen enter. Dean looked at him as he sat next to the dwarf. He felt his mouth drop open as Dean kept the eyes on him. "Dean?" Sam was shocked to see his brother there. Something was different though.

"He… looks… like Dean. Does…n't he?" The Dwarf asked as his gaze occasionally shifted from Sam to Dean.

"It is Dean," Sam said. "Dean," but he received no answer.

Dean opened his eyes wide and showed that his eyes were colored white. "Hey Sam…my!" He said loudly and Dean's laughter filled the curtain room. This unnerved Sam a lot. "What's… The mat…ter?" Dean asked after he stopped laughing. "Don't I… sound… like Dean?"

"If you're not Dean, who are you?" Sam asked him and the Dwarf.

"Dopp…legang…er," The Dwarf answered him.

"He is a doppelganger?" Sam asked as he pointed to his brother. He knew a little about the doppelganger legend. It was known that those who met their doppelganger they'd fight to the death and the doppelganger would almost always win. He heard voices coming from the other side of the curtain. Those voices sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are they?" Sam asked. Though his question wasn't answered.

"This way Sammy," It was Dean's voice he heard.

"Not so fast Dean," Sam was shocked to hear his own voice.

Sam's eyes widened as he watched himself and Dean walk into the room and scanned with their eyes and weapon's were drawn. "What the fuck?" Dean asked as he looked there.

Sam, while on the chair, tried to warn his brother about the doppelganger but no words were coming out. It was too dangerous.

"Don't shoot me… Don't shoot me!" The other Sam said with urgency.

"Well stay out of the way then!" Dean shouted.

* * *

Darkness engulfed Sam's vision as he shielded himself from the gunshots that began to flow from the guns. "Wakey wakey Sammy," Dean said to him. He looked a little concerned about his brother. "Dude, you were going nuts in your sleep," he explained the look of concern.

"I had the most weird dream Dean," Sam explained.

Dean raised his eyebrows out of mock shock. "You had a weird dream? Surely you jest," he mocked. "Would this have anything to do with Doppelganger Dwarves? Seriously, you should really stop watching the porn channel," Dean added as he shook his head.

"That's not it," Sam said. He didn't expect his brother to take him seriously.

"Speak to me in the morning," Dean yawned and went to get changed. "I'm pretty beat… Tell me about it tomorrow and tomorrow we can figure out how to deal with those dicks and the Bookhouse Boys," he said while he climbed onto the bed.

"You know that people tend to be more cooperative if you're a little nicer to them," Sam offered the bit of sage advice. But knew it'd take more than a few words to make Dean listen to reason. Sam eventually closed his eyes and drifted off too sleep. It was one of those dreams where he felt more tired after than before going to sleep.

* * *

_**ROOM 325 time: 0645**_

Sam was startled by someone yelling. It sounded like someone was trying to do an impression of an Indian. He had told Dean about the dream he had but Dean just laughed at it. He couldn't blame him for that really, considering that the whole thing sounded so absurd. Perhaps it was just one of those silly things.

"Dude. Don't you dare shoot that arrow," Sam could hear Dean's voice on the other side of the door. "I'm warning you," he said.

Another Indian type yell filled the hallway.

"Hey! Get here you bitch! Arrghhh," Dean yelled.

Sam watched the door intently and waited for Dean to enter. Dean entered and Sam almost fell off the bed laughing. "This is not funny," Dean told him. But the look of the older brother with a suction-cupped arrow stuck on his forehead was just too funny to keep the laughter inside. "Dude! This middle aged man actually shot this arrow at me," Dean said angrily.

"Really?" Sam laughed again. "Really," his laughter suddenly ceased. Something was now clicking into place. He put his hand on Dean's forehead and pulled the arrow off, there was a loud _POP _as the suction came off.

"Hey," Dean rubbed his forehead. It felt like the arrow was still there.

"The Giant said that _you'll_ receive a clue by air mail from an unlikely source," Sam studied the arrow. It looked like any toy arrow that was brought in toy stores. If this was a clue… It sure wasn't making any sense. "Did you see who shot it Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hell no. I had my back turned when the arrow hit me in the forehead," Dean said sarcastically.

"Do you think you can identify him?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll find him," Dean answered him as they left the hotel room. Sam was thankful he told Dean about the dream so he didn't have to try and explain or the crazy stuff to his older brother.

* * *

_**Great Northern Hotel Manager's Office**_

Jerry Horne looked over at his brother's head wound. "What the hell did he hit you with?" Jerry asked him.

Benjamin Horne brushed some of his hair over the small bandage to cover it up as much as he could. Jerry lit a cigar for him and put in his big brother's mouth. "It's good to get back in the office," a knock on the door interrupted the catch up. "So has everything been under control? Enter!" Benjamin called out.

"These two want to see you. They say it's urgent," The secretary showed the brothers to the chairs.

"Now what can I do for you?" Benjamin asked animatedly. "Have you been enjoying the Great Northern Hospitality?" He asked Sam and Dean.

Dean leaned back in the chair and watched the secretary's ass leave the room. "Oh yeah," he commented absently. "Yeah… The women are real nice," he made sure to add as he licked his lips.

"The hotel people are nice. However, we want to see you about this," Sam said as he placed the toy on the arrow.

"Johnny," Benjamin pursed his lips.

"My brother here was shot in the head with it," Sam explained. "We asked around and turns out that the man who shot it is your son," he continued.

Benjamin stubbed the cigar out. "I am sorry. It's just that as a boy… Little Johnny met with an unfortunate accident and now has a mentality of an eight year old. He has a thing about being an Indian… He's obsessed with it. You understand that it's not his fault," Benjamin explained. "I can offer you two night's free accommodation. How about that?" He picked up the cigar again.

"Actually that's not…" Sam began to say.

"Now hang on Sammy," Dean said. "I was really annoyed… That arrow could have done some real damage to the eye," he explained. "I'm afraid that one week free will really help me through the mental stress that this incident has caused," Dean bargained.

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to get his older brother to shut up by staring at him.

"How about four days free with free breakfast and dinner?" Benjamin asked. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah," Dean answered cheerfully.

"Good," Benjamin responded with a smile of his own. "Now… Is there anything else we can do for you two fine boys?" He asked.

"We would like to return this arrow to your son," Sam said. "I'm sure he'd like the arrow back," he told them.

"I'll handle that," Benjamin went to grab the arrow but Sam grabbed it first.

"It's alright," Sam replied. "We got it. Now where is Little Johnny?" He asked.

Benjamin knew that he wasn't going to talk the two brothers out of it. "He's at the back of our attached house. I can take you to him," Benjamin answered. "Follow me boys," they followed the hotel owner out.

* * *

"That's him," Dean pointed to the man wearing an Indian headdress. "That's the one who shot me," he smirked and looked at the targets that Johnny was firing at. "Mister Horne… Does your son ever miss those animal targets?" Dean asked.

"No actually… He's a very good shot. But then again he's a Horne. We excel at everything," Benjamin said proudly. "What's this all about anyway?" He demanded to know why two strangers in town had taken a sudden interest his son.

"It's hard to explain," Sam said as he approached Johnny carefully.

"Benjamin! Benjamin!" Jerry came sprinting out, "Ben!" Jerry ran in front of his brother and got his attention. "I just got a call from the city. About the bank… It's about Audrey," Jerry said in a panicky tone.

"Audrey? Audrey!" Benjamin turned around. "Look, I don't want any trouble…" He told Sam and Dean.

"We're not here to harm anyone Mister Horne," Sam waited till the man left and turned his attention onto Johnny. "Hey there Johnny Horne…" Sam said to him as nicely as he could. "I'm Sam Winchester," he introduced himself.

"Sam… Come here," Dean called out. "Quickly," Dean held the EMF reader up to the tin cut out of a buffalo and the reader lit up like the fourth of July. Sam checked the reader and looked at the targets.

"The Giant in my dream said that a clue would be sent to you by airmail," Sam said as they turned around.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean turned around. "Damn!" He cursed before turning back around. Sam had to lean way back to avoid being poked in the eye from the protruding arrow.

"Careful Dean," Sam managed to hold in his laughter. "You could poke an eye out with that," he explained. "This just gets weirder and weirder," he couldn't help but wonder where the hell this was leading to. Dean eventually removed the toy arrow from his head and grunted.


End file.
